


Even the Great Fall for a Women

by princessdi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, F/M, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdi/pseuds/princessdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia learns of Hungary's engagement to Austria. He doesn't take to the news too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Great Fall for a Women

"Then run away with me."

The words echoed through the hill. His red eyes pleaded with her green ones. Prussia knew she didn't have to do this. She didn't love him. She didn't have to get married to him. They could be together. They could get away. She could be his and he could be hers. All she had to do was say yes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to listen to my boss."

Her words sunk like a sword deep into his flesh, spilling out pools off blood. How cliché. He just couldn't believe she would want to be with him. That prissy little astrocrat. The gay boy. She had beaten him up all during their childhood and now they were getting married? No! This was a nightmare.

"You love him?" His voice shook with the fear of what her answer could be. What it will be.

Hungary's eyes strayed to the ground. "Not necessarily." There wasn't any truth to her words. Just empty meanings to make him feel better. His once upon-a-lover wasn't his anymore and it killed him. He wanted to crawl in a hole in die.

"Yeah, huh? Ich liebe dich auch." Prussia's words were snide as he strode away. Hungary yelled back, trying to get him to return, but it was no use. He was gone and had other people in mind. The ring he had planned on giving her dug into his thigh. Now wasn't the time to dwell on that, he had an Austrian he had to kill.

\---  
  
The grand oak door opened slowly without a squeak. Austria looked down with great disdain for his fellow nation. He was pathetic. A shaking heap at his door. He nudged Prussia with the tips of his shoe. "What in Gott's name do you want?"

Red eyes were filled with malicious and murderous intent. Austria shivered a bit, but silently blamed it on the breeze. "You know why I'm here. You little piece of schieße! You know how I felt about her! And you go off and propose! _Fick dich!_ " Prussia snarled the words out as his hands curled into fists.

The brunette smirked. For once he had the upper hand. To see his worst enemy dare he call him his cousin, his kin groveling at his feet. All because of a women. A woman he loved and could never have all because of him. It was delicious.

"Dear Prußen, have you forgot something? I only marry for spite and power. She has provided me both. I'm not blind; I've seen how you cling to her every word. Hunger and desire in your eyes. My boss, what a great man, has proposed the idea of marriage of our monarchies. How could I decline something that would hold so much power over your pathetic life?"

Prussia pushed himself up. He wrapped a hand around the others neck and placed a hand across his mouth. "I'll kill you. There are two things you don't mess with in my life. Her and my country. I'll kill you. Not today, not tomorrow, but someday real goddamn soon. "

He dropped his hands from Austria's throat. The weight of the words sunk into him. His eyes widen and he turned on his heel. The albino ran away from the property and into the trees. His words whispered around Austria and for once, he was truly afraid of Prussia.

For this, he knew he was serious on.


End file.
